His Pet
by materiathief06
Summary: My Japan is a much different place than the Japan you know. Women are oppressed here, treated like animals or worse. This was to be my fate, until a certain demon eyed killer stepped in. KyoYuya, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo. :P I hate you all.

Hi everybody! This is my first SDK fic, and I'm hoping that someone likes it. :D A bit of general info...

This story is an AU (or Alternate Universe).

The main pairing is Kyo/Yuya, and other pairings may show up along the way.

Most of this story is in Yuya's perspective, and I'll let you know if it changes.

And without further ado, on with the story!

His Pet

I suppose that the Japan I know is much different than what you're accustomed with, and trust me, I would take yours any day. Sadly, I live in this world, and I don't see much good in it. You see, women are oppressed here. We are seen as mere objects, possessions, and, disgracefully, toys. Dogs are often treated much better than women, they at least get fed. A woman's life depends solely on the temperament, wealth, and generosity of the man who buys her. Unlucky women end up catching the attention of someone... unfavorable. Although, if you have gods on your side, you might actually attract someone worthwhile, who'll feed you and treat you civilly. Yet, that kind of man is very, very rare now. Most men would rather buy a woman just to toss her into a harem to sit and rot until she either dies of starvation, disease, or some injury.

Until they become old enough for sale, girls lived in cold, cramped buildings in the middle of nowhere. They called them "Academies". I have no idea why, we didn't learn anything important. Deserts, islands, mountain ranges... These facilities were built all around the world, but they were all in secluded areas. There was no way to escape from these buildings, and many girls die before they are sold. I was raised in a building in the middle of vast plains. Serene and very different from the other enclosures, my building seemed like heaven to any visiting man. Of course, visiting men only saw the "accomplished" young ladies that showed great promise. Upstarts like me, we were always kept in the back, in individual little rooms that I could never call "home". My room was always just a cage to me.

I should never have been here. If my brother hadn't died, if he hadn't been murdered...

My instructors never liked me. There was always something wrong with what I did. I wasn't walking gracefully enough, or I poured the tea far too quickly. I talked back, or I ate too much, or I didn't do exactly what the people told me to. Once I turned twelve, the lectures started to go in a different direction: my sale value. They were starting to worry that I would never mature, that I would always be a little upstart and I would never get sold. So, from the minute I turned twelve to the day that they shipped me off, which was my fourteenth birthday, all I heard about was my sizes. It was either my figure didn't even hold a minute resemblance to an hourglass, or my legs were far too skinny, or, being the most popular, my chest was practically nonexistent and I would never get a man with a lack of breasts. Frankly, I didn't care.

I still don't care. Even after they transferred me to my isolated cage to a large cage with a bunch of other women, I just don't give a damn. Of course, these cages are in plain sight of any man that happens to walk by. Any random shopper can glance in at the goods and request to see someone up close, or pass by. This results in what I would call a total lack of privacy. I hate it here. It's disgusting to see filthy old perverts walk by my prison every day and leer and the poor women who are trying to change into clean clothes.

Well, I was called out once or twice by some of those gross perverts, and, well, they don't call anymore. If anyone even asks about me, the watchers (our "guards") immediately tell the inquiring person what a bother I am and that I'm not worth the time. In fact, I've been here for two and a half years now. The watchers keep saying that they should just send me away. Ditch me somewhere. I couldn't be happier if they threw me into the middle of the Sahara Desert. At least I would be away from here and not in the clutches of some filthy old man who just wants another whore. Another year and they would have. One more year and I could be very far away from men, and Academies, and cages for as long as I lived! Sure, I probably wouldn't last very long where they'd send me, but I'd die free, and that's better than wasting away here or in some harem.

I was so close, and I could have escaped from this world if it hadn't been for the Bantouji Brothers, and a certain red-eyed asshole named Demon Eyes Kyo.


	2. Chapter 1: Interest

Hi, and welcome to chapter one of His Pet. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Sadly. If I did, it would probably be re-named Samurai Deeper Yukimura. :P hahahaha...

Thanks to reviewers...

Shinomori Kyo: Glad you like it!

Milia: I'll do my best!

Squiggles: Wow! I'm very glad that you reviewed, I've read several of your stories and I like them very much! Thanks for the confidence! (I don't think I'd like this Japan either...) :P

On with the story!

Chapter One: Interest

My day started out rather average as days here go. We were fed our under-average breakfast, and I hid under my blankets (as usual) to change out of my sleeping yukata into one of my rather plain kimonos. The morning crowd had already assembled by the time I was done, and a few of the more desperate women were beginning what could easily be called a "strip tease" as they shimmied out of their yukatas. Disgusted at their shameless behavior, I gathered up my belongings (few items that they were, blanket, yukata, spare kimono, and other necessities) and shuffled over to the far corner of the cage that I had claimed as my own. No one dared dispute my claim, because, well, no one can see you very well in the back like that.

Anyway, I stashed my few items against one wall and I covered them with my thin blanket. I turned my back to it all and leaned against it. Then I closed my plain green eyes, twisted my uncommon, wheat-colored hair through the fingers of my right hand, and I began to dream. Ever since I heard that they might be releasing me, I've been making plans. Great plans of what I'm going to do, no matter where they drop me off. If I'm in the desert, I'll find an oasis and live there, happy as can be. Jungle: build a tree house and make friends with the local animals. Island: build a hut out of driftwood or whatever I can find. Mountains: find a nice cave. The Arctic: well... I guess I'd better learn how to build an igloo.

And so, on this rather common day, I have plans to begin learning how to build an igloo. I don't even bother to pay attention to the onlookers and shoppers. I already know that the watchers always warn sensible men far away from me. Most of the regulars already know what "trouble" I am and that they shouldn't try to mess with me. Most of the girls are already turning on the "natural charms" that have been forcibly taught to them. Fluttering eyelashes and timidly waving fans in front of their giggling faces... I've never bothered. I'd like somebody to tell me how the correct way to wave a fan will matter when I'm dumped in Antarctica. I'm certainly not going to try charming penguins.

I glanced up at the sound of most of the girls' squealing. They were all doubling their efforts to be charming and attractive, pinching their cheeks and biting their lips to give themselves color. They think they look beautiful. I think they look abused. The object of their attention was made clear soon enough, as a fairly large group of men came walking towards the cage. I didn't bother to look more. They were either very attractive, in which case why should I care, or very wealthy with a reputation that proceeds them, in which case, well, I certainly don't want a snob or a politician to be looking at me, however unlikely, so I grabbed my blanket and tucked the edges around my waist and I huddled in my corner, staring blankly at the wall. Back to my igloo.

Demon Eyes Kyo's POV

I have no idea why my "Friends" have dragged me to this... horrible display of featherbrained bimbos. Flicking their fans, inflicting injuries upon themselves (although minor, they are women, and therefore weak), and giggling... at. me. Do they even know who I am? What I can do to each and every one of them with a single slash of my sword? Obviously they know someone in my merry band of losers and servants, or they wouldn't be acting so foolishly. Heh, that idiot Kyoshiro is watching me now. Rather warily, I might add. As you might have guessed, I am smirking, which is normally a bad sign for whomever I might be looking at. I am, after all, Demon Eyes Kyo -filthy rich, celebrated drinker of sake, and Killer of a Thousand Men, probably more by now.

I think that having a woman has gone to Kyoshiro's head. He's the one that got the idea that I should find a woman. I had Sakuya. She was mine. But Kyoshiro just had to come and get her first. Of course, she couldn't resist him. Of course not. This is why I hate women. She tied him down, and now I have no rival, I have no one worthwhile to fight, and my life is really boring. I have been tempted to start a rebellion or a revolution, which, I suppose, is why Kyoshiro thinks that I need a shackle too.

Hells, and they say that these children are the best of the crop? Yukimura's brat Sasuke could take some of these home and be older than them... and taller too. I am over twenty. These children can't be older than thirteen, fourteen at the most. And Kyoshiro Mibu expects me to take one of these infants home and let her boss me around? Hell no. Of course, that must be why he brought along Bon, Yukimura, and Hotaru. They're trying to bully me into settling down. Well, god damn them, I'm the biggest badass the world has ever seen and I'll decapitate each and every one of them. And it was now that Yukimura decided to open his big mouth.

"Well Kyo? See anything you like? If I didn't have Okuni already, I think I'd take a few. But she'd probably kill me, you know?"

"Damn Kyo, look at that one over there, she's lookin' at you real nice. Damn nice figure too..." Bontenmaru whistled appreciatively and I gave a quiet snort in response, bared glancing at the girl in question. If you like her so much, Bon, you take her. I don't want any of these...

"They seem rather... young... especially for someone like Kyo..."

Finally, Hotaru decides to be the monotone voice of reason. Thank... oh shit. Kyoshiro has spotted another one. He's got a strange look on his face again that I do not want to mess with right now. I spun of my heel and stalked away from the painted up children in the cage.

Sadly, Kyoshiro snapped out of his daze to see me turn and he grabbed my arm, which I swung at him (he barely dodged, god damn it) and he pointed back to the cage. Into a corner. And spoke. And thus began my downfall.

"That one looks older than the others Kyo. By quite a bit."

"She looks a little... dazed..." Hotaru pointed out.

"Yeah?" Bon retorted, "So do you. She's pretty though."

"Yes, Bon-chan, she is rather pretty. Very different though. Blonde! I wonder if she's foreign..." Yukimura glanced at the small girl thoughtfully, a casual grin on his face that was making the girls in front swoon.

"Come on, Kyo!" Kyoshiro. Again. "At least call her out for an interview."

"I think not. Women are conniving little devils."

"Kyo!" Yukimura covered his mouth as if he himself had been insulted. "You're slandering the poor ladies! They can hear you, you know."

"Like I care."

"Well, Kyo," Bon. "If you're not going to call her out, I am. Yo! Guard! Come 'ere!" A short man in a deep violet uniform stepped forward, looking all together nervous and wary. As he should be. I'm sure that I looked fairly smug as I smirked viciously at the trembling man.

"Yes, sir?" His voice was as weak as his body. I could snap him in half.

"I want to talk to that woman." Bon pointed at the previously spoken about girl in the corner, who I hadn't bothered to give a second glance, well, or much of a first glance, I suppose. The guard glanced in the direction indicated and began spluttering.

"You must be interested in one of these, sir..." He squawked out, gesturing towards the girls in front.

"No." Bon said, rather forcibly. "I want to talk to the blonde."

"Sir..." The pathetic man tried to gather his courage (little that there is), and spoke again. "The blonde woman is a known troublemaker. She's been here two years and hasn't has a suitor in the past fourteen months. She's known to be trouble, sir, and really isn't worth your time. She's unsociable and unstable. She spends all of her time staring at the wall, just... um... star... ing..." He faltered under Bon's harsh glare, and soon fell silent.

"If she's troublesome," Yukimura said, "Then that's even better!"

"Yes..." Hotaru muttered. "Kyo isn't very... well mannered... either..." I glared at the moron and then at everyone else in the area, finally settling my crimson gaze on Kyoshiro. He acted nonplussed and only gestured to the woman again.

"Sir, I think that we would very much like to meet that girl."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK. Don't sue me: you won't get anything that will cover the lawyer's bill.

Review Replies...

The Muses Tk and Zv: Yeah, well... I promise that the Okuni/Yukimura paring will be explained sooner or later. I swear. Thanks for reviewing!

yami1: Thank you, I'll try.

Ginny-cry: You'll have to wait for reactions, gomen...

Squiggles: I promise that the Yuki/Okuni pairing will be explained! Well, I'm not a huge fan of angst and love triangles, and Kyoshiro/Yuya just doesn't seem to fit in my little world. I don't think that he can handle her temper very well. As to pairing up Hotaru... I have no idea. I don't know him very well. I only follow the story through manga and other fanfics, so I've really only known him for two volumes. Thanks! (and thanks for the promise of more reviews! Reviews make authors like me write more) :P

xgirlrogue: Yeah, it's all a conspiracy, isn't it. Et tu, Kyoshiro? Thanks for reviewing!

Shinomori Kyo: Yeah,I'm trying to keep most everyone in character, but this is an AU, so every once in a while, OOC will rear its ugly head and attack someone. :sigh: haha Oh well.

dmg: I am so glad that you like it! I try to update every two days or so, btw.

Rin Amaru: Thank you!

Satri: I'm sorry for the long paragraphs, and I can empathize with the lack of patience. I know that I have definite tense problems, but I'm trying to work them out... I'm only a sophomore (soon to be junior) in high school, but it's summer, and my academic brain is on vacation. Oh, and pertaining to the POV switches, believe it or not, I've actually had people come up to me (my friends, actually... gomen guys!) and ask what the heck was going on with that. So I've decided to write it in. It is a little juvenile, but I just want to do it so that no one is confused in the least (well, as little as possible). Thanks for the review, constructive criticism is always welcome (but flames are not! Grr... demons. not you) And I don't take offense.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and all of the anonymous readers. On with the story!

Chapter Two: Choice

"Shiina Yuya!"

My head snapped up and I was pulled from my half-built igloo by the voice of one of the watchers. I glared at him and glanced around for a moment. All of the girls had turned to stare at me, some were even looking rather hostile. I looked out of the cage and noticed why they must be in such a bad mood. The new men were gone. They probably found something better in a different cage.

"Shiina Yuya!" The watcher was staring at me and obviously demanding that I come with him, and quickly, if his tone of voice was any indication. I stood up, brushed up my old, plain kimono, and gave a warning glare towards the girls in front before I walked towards the short man dressed in deep purple.

I knew enough about standard interview procedure to know that my hands would be tied to show submission to my perspective buyer, so I held them out in front of me, presenting them to the watcher. Of course, they would normally be tied with ribbon or lace, but mine, of course, were metal. They decided to cuff me after I untied the ribbons and pummeled some filthy old lecher. He deserved it too. Anyway, after the watcher cuffed me, he tied a very sturdy rope to the chain in between my lovely metal bracelets and used it like a leash, keeping a good five feet in front of me.

This man had been here long enough to know to keep well out of kicking distance. He locked the door to the cage and walked away, tugging me with him. I, of course, tugged back, decidedly being as stubborn and disagreeable I could. He braced himself after taking a feeble stumble backwards, and then yanked on the rope harder, pulling me along. I tensed my arms just to see him flinch, then I smirked and walked forward very slowly. I kept my head held high and my eyes hard and glaring at any man that glanced in my direction. I take great pride in my handcuffs. They show that I am stronger than those pathetic girls. These men are afraid of me, and I know it. I'm not afraid of any of these jackass perverts in here, I could easily get out. But, it's what's outside that worries me. Everyone's out there. Perverts, politicians, police, rapists... well, everyone that visits here, just a hundred times worse.

Oh, damn. We've finally arrived at Hell's Gate, or the door to the interview room. Let's see what idiot went against the watcher's warning and summoned me

here this time...

Kyoshiro Mibu's POV

Yukimura-san, Bontenmaru-san, Hotaru-san and I were all seated patiently in the "interview room" of this particular facility. I don't want to think what a standard interview is composed of, seeing as there are a lot of very comfortable looking couches and pillows and even what looks like a pallet scattered about the

room. Kyo had already left, having no desire to look at, speak to, or feel for a woman. I didn't feel like arguing with him right now. Either way, I have a good feeling about this girl, she reminds me of Sakuya a bit. Just a bit though, I'll have to talk to her to find out more. If she's like her at all, I'm going to buy her and give her to Kyo as a present, I don't care if he hates her or not.

Oh, the door's opening. I suppose that would be her then... Well, I should think that that rope and those handcuffs are rather unnecessary, what happened to

the traditional ribbons? The guard saw me staring at the bindings and explained in a shaky voice, timid thing.

"This... woman... um... She untied the ribbons once, and... um... tried to choke her interviewer... and then tried to beat him to... death... um... are you sure you want to-"

"Yeah," Bontenmaru-san cut him off. "This chick's sounding better by the minute." The girl in question's head snapped towards the large man and glared fiercely. If looks could kill, Bontenmaru-san would be castrated, decapitated, and sliced into quarter-inch ribbons. She certainly has spunk. Yukimura-san glanced at the guard and motioned towards the door.

"You may leave. We won't do anything drastic." The guard bowed and edged towards the door, but not before I stopped him.

"Take the handcuffs off. They really aren't necessary."

"But, sir! They're for your own protection."

"I assure you, we don't need it." The violet clad man watched me nervously before shuffling over to the girl. She held out her wrists to him, smirking a little as he shuddered, and he unlocked her cuffs from as much of a distance as he could manage. He took the rope and the handcuffs with him when he left.

She was still watching us, assessing us, and she shifted her gaze around the room as often as she could. She was making sure that no one was trying anything. Very wary, this one. I saw that she was still standing in a rather stiff fashion, so I gave her my most disarming smile (still nothing in comparison with Yukimura-san's) and gestured to a small chair on her side of the room, placing a table between her and us.

"Please, Miss, sit down." Her glare shifted quickly from Bontenmaru-san to me. She seemed to fight with herself on whether to argue or comply, but eventually the latter won out and she seated herself very slowly, making sure to keep her eyes on us. I smiled again and looked pointedly at Yukimura-san, who, I guessed, had the best chance of getting through. He has quite the reputation as a woman charmer, of course. He caught my glance and winked at me.

"Well, Fair Maiden, would you please honor us with your name?" He gave her his most charming and innocent smile which, I'm sure, can and has charmed the pants off many men, as well as women. A valuable skill that Yukimura-san has used a great many times: either to disarm an opponent or charm valuable information (and fun, when he was single) out of women.

This woman, on the other hand, did little but glare at him and seem to try to think of what he might get out of knowing her name. Apparently she didn't think that it would do much harm at the moment, so she answered. "Shiina." A last name, obviously. Yukimura-san smiled again.

"Well, it's very nice to make your acquaintance, Shiina-san, but, pardon me for asking, do you, by chance, have a personal name?"

She sparked then. Her eye twitched once, before a soft smile appeared on her face. It could actually rival Yukimura-san's, but her smile belied her mood. "No, sir. Shiina is my only name."

Yukimura-san smiled back, playing coy, and arched a thin eyebrow. "But, Shiina-san! You must have a personal name, everyone does. Example, when introducing myself properly, I would say: 'Hello, my name is Sanada Yukimura-san. It's a pleasure to meet you!'"

"Well, Sanada-sama," she stressed the honorific, "it is often considered proper for the gentlemen present in the room to introduce themselves first. It's one

of the first lessons in etiquette." Her smile didn't falter, but her eyes were watching him, wary and cold.

Yukimura-san appeared shocked, and he stood quickly (making her hands twitch) and bowed deeply to her. "Oh, Fair Maiden, I apologize for my rudeness!" He stood again and waved his hand in my direction. "This is Mibu Kyoshiro-san." I bowed as well as I could seated, trying not to intimidate her by standing. He gestured to Bon-san next, then to Hotaru-san. "And this is Date Masamune-san, also called Bontenmaru, and he is Mibu Keikoku-san, or Hotaru." Bon-san waved amiably at her and Hotaru-san inclined his head in her direction. She smiled at all of us, this time, she closed her eyes to give an impression of trust. Very,

very unlikely.

"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Shiina Mika." Liar. A very pretty liar, but she's not making an effort to hide it.

"We've given you our names. Our full and real names. Even a horse would know that she should give her real name in return. It's not fair that you should have more information than us." Hotaru was glaring at her now. Her cold facade slipped and she shuddered a bit at his monotone statement and his stony eyes. So she could be intimidated. Kyo would use that. Maybe a little too much... Well, at least she wasn't passed out or crying, just a little stiff, and her smile's faded.

"Well, Hotaru-kun, that was rude. I apologize, Shiina-san, but Ho-" He was cut off.

"Shiina Yuya." Yukimura-san looked at her, a slightly confused smile on his face, trying to look as innocent and stupid as he could.

"Beg pardon?" Her smile had faded and she was looking rather harsh and serious, tired of playing Yukimura-san's game.

"Do you enjoy being stupid, Sanada-san? My name is Shiina Yuya. Ask me another damn question and get it over with."

I have to admit, she would certainly be a new challenge for Kyo... equally, he would be a challenge for her as well. Yukimura-san seemed a bit taken back

for a moment, so Bon-san took over.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost Seventeen."

Hotaru-san stepped in. "A bit... old for the Academies... aren't you?"

"A bit rude for a Mibu, aren't you?"

"Why are you still here?" Yukimura-san cocked his head to the side innocently. She sniffed delicately.

"It's not like anyone wants a woman who fights if you try and rape her."

I must admit, that one hit me off guard.

"Rape you?" Yukimura-san voiced my thoughts. "Has someone tried to do that to you, Yuya-chan?"

"Five minutes and it's Yuya-chan, now is it? Yes, girls from here get raped all the time. You're not a newborn, Yukimura-san, you should know that. Why do you think that this interview room has a bed? Perverts practically live here, you know."

I spoke up. "So, Yuya-san, is that when you tried to kill your interviewer? Did he try to... hurt you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's wrong."

"Tell that to the rest of the world."

Bon-san stared at her curiously. "Well, how does that make all men dirty pervert bastards? It was just one asshole, and-"

"Five."

"Huh?"

"It was not one asshole, it was five. I've been here for over two years, I've had more than one interview. No one else wants to talk."

Bon-san opened his mouth again to try to argue his case on the behalf of men, but I cut him off, not wanting to start another argument. "Well, Yuya-san, where were you raised?"

"Rolling Meadows Academy." She glanced away, staring nonchalantly at the wall.

"I hear that Rolling Meadows is one of the best academies available. Did you like it there?"

"No."

"Why not? Everyone seen in Rolling Meadows is a fine, happy young lady."

She smiled ruefully. "Everyone seen there is only everyone they want you to see."

"Oh really?" Yukimura-san raised his eyebrows again. "And what don't we see?"

"..." She looked a little nervous now, staring alternately at me and Yukimura-san. I decided to change the subject.

"If you're never chosen by anyone, Yuya-san, hypothetically, of course, what will they do with you?"

"In a year or two, when I turn eighteen, they're going to send me away. To somewhere, I don't know where. But anywhere is better than here or a harem, I suppose."

It was at this moment that I made my decision. I was going to buy this woman and hook her up with Kyo if it was the last thing I did. When she spoke of an escape from this place, her face lit up the room, and I think that even Hotaru-san was moved.

When she spoke of her dream, she smiled.

And she was beautiful.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Savior

Good day, guten tag, bonjour, konnichiwa, and hello to all of you! I hereby reveal chapter three! Sorry for the little longer wait than usual, but my river of inspiration and ideas has slowed to a mere trickle... So things come to me much slower than they did. But don't fret (if you're even bothering to fret), I'll still be posting fairly regularly. This chappie is a little shorter than most, methinks... but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless. (well, I hope you will... :prays:)

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK. The same as the last three chapters (or two chappies and a prologue, if one must be specific.)

Review Replies!

Shinomori Kyo: Yeah, Kyoshiro has a woman now, so he wouldn't be doing anything like that. Of course, he also wouldn't want to startle Yuya into hurting him... Thankee!

Ginny-cry: Spunk will be here, I assure you of that much.

yami1: Hahaha... I'm glad you liked it. Yuya can be rather snappish at times, can she not?

Squiggles: Hahaha! I will join you in waving the Kyo/Yuya flag. You won't have to wait long before it begins... :wink:

BellSouth: Thank you!

xgirlrogue: Yeah... if she had hit them, though... there were four of them and one of her. Kyoshiro never seems to care about much, does he? Thank you!

Sheynenn: I shall continue (albeit slower than normal, but it shall go on!).

Rin Amaru: Well, when you do write that fic, please let me know! I'd love to read it. I'm glad that you liked the tiny amount of cuteness last time. Thankee!

unspokendesires: Thankee!

dmg: Well, I'm updating on this fic much more than my others (an update every 1-3-6-12 months...), so I'm glad you like the pace!

The-Lone-Lemon (twice)- chapter 2 review: I liked writing that line and I'm very happy that you liked it too. :D

Chapter 3 review: Clash? Oh good lord, they clash all right. That's perfectly vital! I'm glad that you like Yuya's character, because I'm always afraid of having her OOC... :shudders: Thankee!

Thanks also to all of my hidden readers, I love you too!

Well, that's it for today folks, Ja ne and happy reading!

Chapter 3: Savior

I'm back in my cell. My god, I was so surprised when there were four men in the interview room. Not one, not two, but four. And today had started out so normally! Oh well, they sent me back soon enough, but boy, were they weird! A quiet man with wild hair and an animal's eyes, a giant with a friendly personality, an idiot with a fancy name and the temperament of a crazy drunk, and a blue eyed gentleman with a serious side. I thought that I had just walked into a loony bin.

Then they started talking. Good Lord, they were talking in circles and using little smiles and techniques to try to make me "comfortable" and talkative. I was almost fooled by the drunk, but then he started talking to me like I was stupid. 'Do you, by chance, have a personal name?' I don't know if he was trying to be coy, sarcastic, or if he really is stupid.

The quiet man scared me a bit. He was just so... emotionless. I don't know what to think of the other two. I'm glad that I got tossed back in here though. My months of difficult planning would have all been a waste if one of those weirdoes bought me. Some of the girls are still glaring at me, though, so I'm sleeping in my corner tonight. Back to my igloo...

I woke up a little later than usual, and I saw that several of the girls were already up and changing. I checked my stuff, and saw that it was all there. Good, I didn't want to have to pick a fight. I changed into my other kimono under my blanket, as usual, then folded it, and set it aside. I began to resume the building of my igloo, trying to remember how to build the roof. Of course, with my newfound terrible luck, I was interrupted again. I suppose the igloo was simply never meant to be.

"Shiina Yuya!" Good god. Can't they say something different? 'Shiina Yuya-san, please come here'? Apparently not. I snapped my head towards the door and gave the man my best glare. I am sick and tired of these watchers bothering me. Oddly enough, this one only grinned at me. Grinned at me! I knew something was wrong then. What on earth could make my guard (the one I kicked last time, I believe) grin at me? I should've seen it coming, but I was still shocked speechless.

"Shiina Yuya, collect your things. You've been bought."

My mouth was hanging open, I'm sure. Every girl's head came snapping towards me, their eyes almost popping out of their heads. After two years... Two years of planning! Wasted! Gone! Worthless! I robotically gathered my meager belongings and shuffled towards the door, where I was bound with my handcuffs and rope. The clicking sound cleared my head long enough for one, lonely, haunting question to wade through the lake of confusion and despair in my head.

'Who in the hell would buy me? Who would be so stupid?' What if it was one of those crazy men from yesterday? I don't know if I could survive living with any of them! This is killing me! I wonder if I could tackle this guy and run... I could probably take him, having my hands cuffed might be a bit of a problem...

Of course, he interrupts me by stopping, and trying my rope to a post. A bloody light post. Outside. He dragged me outside and then ties me to a post! What does he think I am, a dog? I was about to tell him so when he turned around and faced me, and he pulled the rope further along the post, dragging me closer to it. He grinned at me again, and said something like "Have fun, and I hope I never see you again." Or something stupid like that. Asshole. Then, he just turned around and walked back inside.

He just left me here! How could he do that! There are all kinds of dangerous people out here, and he just leaves! Did my buyer request this or something? If he did, he's getting a definite piece of my mind! I'm still gonna kill that son of a bitch guard for leaving me ou-... Oh, shit.

"Well, brother, look what we have here..."

This... this creepy looking short guy is touching me! He's just running his ugly filthy fingers up and down my neck! Oh, my, god, if my hands weren't tied together this rat would be dead... I'd chop his hands off too, just to make sure they won't touch anyone again.

Wondering what's going on? Well, in my ranting about that god-damned watcher from hell, who's really bad at watching, this creepy little guy walked up behind me and put a knife to my throat! What the hell! He's got these huge, bug-like eyes that just keep leering at me! I want to yank them out of his ugly face and stomp on them! He's shifting around now, moving in front of me... Oh, yes... just a little more, asshole... a little more to the left... got it.

"Let's see those pretty eyes full of fear, little one... let's see the- AIEEEE!" Ha! Let's see you try to molest another woman without feeling that! He even dropped the knife, lucky me. I kicked it next, just into the alley. "You bitch! How dare you!" His voice was rather high-pitched, and I had to fight a laugh a bit before yelling back.

"Well, don't touch me, you asshole! Leave me the hell alone!" A huge hand stopped me from yelling more when it grabbed onto my ponytail and pulled. I am going to have a definite headache after this. I absolutely forgot that the shrimp had been talking to someone... his brother. Who had obviously inherited the height in the family. I'm in deep trouble now. Well, I was, until I heard another voice.

"Hands off my property, weaklings. Let go now and you'll die quickly."

Another man. Another possessive man. Crap. Double crap. I at least had the chance to look this man over. Tall, probably six foot from what I can tell. Unruly, semi-short jet black hair, but with a red sheen to it. He was dressed in black: black jeans, black shirt, black boots, long black trench coat. I guess he likes the dark look? What really caught my attention were his eyes. Bright red eyes, shining with a look one could only associate with violence. Demon eyes. This... was this Demon Eyes Kyo?

He's a legend, I guess. None of the girls will talk about him, they're all far too scared, I guess. Rumor has it that he's killed over a thousand people. No one knows why, but everyone knows why not to bother him. He'll kill you. Easy as that. Someone said that they saw him at the Academy yesterday... Wait. Did he say... I was his... property? Have I been bought by Demon Eyes Kyo?

"Now, are you going to die quietly or put up a fight? It doesn't really matter to me." He smirked at them, waiting for either to make a move. The short man spoke first.

"Don't you know who we are? We're the Bantouji Brothers! We-"

"I don't give a damn who you are." He cut him off. "And you don't need to know who I am. Just. Die." I blinked, and he was gone. I glanced to my side, and so was the short man. Only a pile of blood, guts, and sliced skin. The weight on my hair shifted a bit, so my head was being pulled down instead of back. I shook my head a bit experimentally, and I was quite shocked to find that an entire arm let go of my ponytail. Of course, it was only a severed arm that flew past my face and landed on the ground by my feet. I think I'm going to be sick...

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other man, Demon Eyes Kyo, my supposed savior, walking towards me, a very long katana in his hand. I twisted around as best I could without stepping in a lump of Bantouji to watch him warily. He skillfully flicked the remaining blood off of his blade and sheathed his sword. He never lost eye contact with me through the whole movement, which was confirming my belief in his identity. I blinked again, and I opened my eyes to see his only inches away from my own.

I tried to back away, but I was roped to a light pole and I wouldn't be going far. Even so, he grabbed my chin and tilted my face. I must admit that he used a little more force than necessary, but if he thought he was going to intimidate me, he didn't need to do much. I was scared, but hell could have me before I ever said anything about it. I glared at him as he moved my face back and forth, examining his merchandise, I guess. And the first words out of his mouth addressed to me were...

"You look like a dog."

I was furious. I don't care if he was Demon Eyes Kyo or Tokugawa Ieyasu, I would not put up with that. I pulled my face out of his grip, and I bit his hand.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Demon Days

Disclaimer: 1 d0n'7 0wN 54mur41 d33p3r ky0. 8y73 m3.

A/N: It's almost back to school time (shudder), and I'm taking about 4-5 honors classes this year, so expect fewer updates... (I know, I know... Gomen gomen..) Sorry that this chappie came out later than usual... I'm slowing down due to a severe case of writer's block... :sigh: I'm still working on it though:D Thanks for sticking with me.

Review Replies:

Ginny-cry: I'm glad that it exceeds your expectations:D

Satri: We've already chatted, but I'm still trying to fix my problems. (My brain's on summer break too...) Thanks for reviewing!

Shinomori Kyo: Yummy. Read and find out!

The-Lone-Lemon: I'm glad you liked it!

Rin Amaru: Thanks for the praise and congrats on writing your new story! I read the first chapter and really liked your idea!

Squiggles: I'm glad you like Kyo's new fashion (if you can call it that... he'd kill you if he heard you say it, ne?). Thanks for reassuring me about the OOC/not-OOC issue:D :Waves the Kyo/Yuya flag with you... then goes and gets a bigger one, and a tiny Akira/Yuya flag (just because it's cute) :P:

Wolfwoods: I'm glad you like my idea! Update delivered.

Demonic Effervescence: I'm glad that you read my new story, and I'm even more happy that you liked it! Thanks Kaji!

kitsune55: Finish it? Good lord, I think we have a long way before we finish here... but I'll work on it, I promise! No cloud, no squall shall get in our way:P heeheehee. Thanks!

dmg: Hello again! I'm glad you like Yuya's temper/spirit/personality/whatever... Here's the next chappie and thanks for reviewing!

Arisasu: Thanks!

Sheynenn: hahaha, thanks for reviewing!

Wandering-Phantom: I like your penname! Very cool. Thanks for putting me in your favorites! Hahaha! Thankee!

inufire: haha, thanks!

Jupiter's Light: Glad it caught your interest!

nina: I'm working on finishing (it'll be my first completed story. I know it will! I promise!). Thanks for the confidence boost!

Elderberry EKE: I'm very happy that you like my "very different Japan". :P Thanks for the compliments!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to all of my silent readers!

Well, you all really seem to want to know what happens next ("What will Kyo do?" "Beware of that katana, Yuya..." "OMFG! I can't wait to see what Kyo does!" etc etc), so, without further ado, on with the story!

Chapter Four: Demon Days

Alright, I admit that biting Demon Eyes Kyo's hand was not one of the most intellegent things I've ever done. Especially considering that I am now his "property". Anyway, I'm now sitting in a fairly spacious black sports car, still handcuffed and tied to my seat, and with my hair ribbon in my mouth.

I guess that you want to know how I got here? Well, after I bit him, he yanked his hand out of my mouth and pulled it back as if to hit me. I am very proud to say that I didn't look away or flinch. He glared at me for a minute before disappearing for a second, and he reappeared holding my rope. He gave a very sharp tug on it, and I stumbled forward into his arms. He used his empty hand to grasp the back of my neck and pulled me a little ways away from him while he wrapped some of the rope around me, successfully cutting off upper-body movement. He still had a subtancial ammount of rope in his hand, so he tugged it again, and he started walking, dragging me behind him.

"What the hell!" I'd had enough. Apparently, so had he.

He spun on his heel and snapped "What." at me. I was a little scared then. He just looked so angry! I just had to make sure I knew who I was dealing with.

"You... You're Demon Eyes Kyo, aren't you?" He raised a dark eyebrow, mocking me. "Well, aren't you smart." I glared back.

"Well, oh great Thousand Killer, why the hell did you buy me? Are you just going to kill me? Please, just get it over with. I-..." I stopped when he reached behind me and pulled my hair ribbon out, allowing my blonde hair to blow about. He held it out in front of me, staring at it. Then he glanced back at me, gave me this malicious little smirk, and the next thing I knew, I was gagged with my own hair ribbon. Which, believe it or not, was coated in Bantouji blood. 'I feel like I'm gonna puke. This is so gross.'

Anyway, he dragged me up the street a short ways to his stupid fancy car. He promptly tossed me in the passenger's seat (I'm sure it would've been backseat or trunk if the stupid vehicle had either). He then gathered up the remaining rope that he'd been using for a leash, and wrapped it around me and the seat, firmly securing me to it. I'm now tied to a leather seat. Well, I guess it's better than being tethered to a lightpost. Maybe.

Well, we've been driving for a while now, and we're far outside the city. We passed through a little town a little while ago, and now we're snaking up some winding little trail up a mountain. My day officially sucks.

One: I didn't get to plan any more of my igloo due to the fact that I've been bought by this son of a bitch.

Two: That damn watcher tied me to a lightpost.

Three: While tied to said lightpost, I was attacked by two ugly jackasses.

Four: I was saved from jackasses from one hell of a vicious bastard with a tendency to shred people who annoy him.

Five: Turns out that said sadistic bastard has bought me, and he tied me up, gagged me, and stuffed me in his car.

Six: Sadistic bastard and I are now driving around a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

Seven: I'll probably never escape, and thus my years of planning were for nothing.

Yeah, I'd say that my day really sucks. Actually, my life really sucks at the moment...

Wow, we stopped. Finally. Wow... well, we've arrived at this huge, traditional Japanese house. I've never seen anything like it. My bastard of an owner (god, that's a scary thought) stepped out of the car, and took his sword with him. I waited for him to walk over and open my door, but he just walked right past me and traipsed straight into the house. He just left me here! I tried to scream at him, but, one: I was gagged with my hair ribbon, and two: I was trapped in a car.

I can't believe him! He just left me here in this car! I could sufficate! I could die! How dare he! I am not going to die in a car, especially not his car.

I shifted around as much as I could, and I tried to get my feet up to the door handle. I was tied to the damned seat, so I couldn't go very far. The rope was quite secure, and I couldn't get my head down far enough to bite at the knot. I was stuck. I eventually forgot all regard for the pretty car, and I started to kick at the door. Eventually, my foot actually went a ways further than where the door should have been.

I looked up, and saw that my door had been opened, and not by the demon eyed bastard that "owns" me. I looked up and saw that weird, blue eyed man from my interview. What was his name? Oh, this was Mibu Kyoshiro. He smiled at me. Here I was, with my foot out a door, my kimono wrinkled, tied to a seat, with handcuffs and a hair ribbon stuffed in my mouth. And this idiot's smiling at me.

"Hello again." He said. I glared back at him. "I guess asking if you've had a good day would be rather pointless, now wouldn't it?" I let out a fairly unladylike snort. "Well, I kind of figured that Kyo would leave you out here. He's somewhat notorious for his bad manners. Oh, I'd better untie you, shouldn't I..." I gave him my best exasparated stare as he reached across me to fumble with the knot of my rope.

When he finally got me untied and unattatched to the seat, I reached up with my still handcuffed hands and removed my filthy hair ribbon. I don't think that this one can be salvaged. He mumbled about something like... "Kyo... you idiot... you can't just leave her in a car..." I was about to loudly inform him that I wasn't a parcel that needed to be carried around, when my handcuffs came off. He was holding them in his hand, smiling gently at me, like I was some sort of timid rabbit that was going to run away if startled. I don't know what his woman acts like, but I'm not going to stand for this. Yelling wasn't going to cut it here, and since my hands are untied... I reached over and punched him in the stomach. Well, at least, I tried to, but he dodged (I have no idea how), and it hit his arm instead.

And he yelped. Ha! I'd like to see him treat me like a kicked puppy again. I was about to tell him off, when he started laughing. Not a condescending laugh or anything, but a laugh like... like someone laughs when they're right, or when they win. It was a "My day couldn't go wrong if God started to hate me"-laugh. And that's not related in the least to a "Oh my god, this insolent woman just punched me even after I tried to be nice and untie her"-nervous laugh. And that's rather frightening. Is this guy insane or just dumb?

"Hahahaha, well, Yuya-san, let's get you inside and cleaned up. Your bath was ready half an hour ago, but Kyo picked you up late, as I thought he might, then he drove slower than his usual, which is more than a bit over the speed limit, and then he left you in the car. So, I apologize if the water's gotten cold. And dinner should be ready in a short while, so let me know if you want to eat with everyone else or by yourself." He just went on and on and on. All while he was talking, he was slowing walking up to the house. I supposed that I was supposed to follow him, so I got up and slammed the car door (I hoped to damage it as much as I could), and left my filthy hair ribbon inside and I hoped that a little bit of Bantouji blood has stained the asshole's fancy black leather seats.

I walked quickly to catch up with the strange boy who was now asking me what I liked to eat. I don't really know many kinds of food other than the gruel I've always been fed, so I just shrugged. I walked barely behind him, which was still very forward for a freshly bought woman. We're supposed to walk about five feet behind either our owner, or the lowest ranked man that we're in the presence of. We're supposed to remain behind him in his shadow (symbolic? I don't really care...). I've always taken to stomping on the heads of the watchers' shadows whenever I could. It's fun to imagine that it's the actual person and not just a shadow.

I don't really want to walk behind this man, even if his shadow does look rather tempting to stomp on... I want to get as much possible information about my new situation out of this guy asap. And the best way to do that right now is to watch and listen: I don't want to push anyone until I know who I'm dealing with.

"It's okay if you don't know what you like or anything, because there's lots of food around here. Mayumi-san is very nice, she'll make sure you have what you need. Mahiro-san is a very nice person as well. She can be rather temperamental when it comes to Kyo, you know. Sometimes I think that she really likes him, but sometimes she wants to kill him! Of course, this isn't my house, no, certainly not. My house is a little ways away from here, closer to Edo, you know. Closer to the cherry trees. I can't stay here very long though. I'll be here until tomorrow night, but then I have to get back to my house and Sakuya. Sakuya's my wife, you know." Does he ever stop? People that live here: Mayumi, Mahiro. People that live elsewhere: This Kyoshiro Mibu guy, and Sakuya. What will he say next? Probably a lot. We're inside the house now, and I guess he's leading me to my room? Or to the bath... I have no idea... "I'm only here because of you, Yuya-san. I wanted to make sure you adjusted properly. This is my master's house, you know. Muramasa-sama. He's very kind, I'm sure you'll like him." We're twisting and turning through hallways. If I was trying to remember where I came from before, I'm definitely not now. I couldn't remember all these turns if I tried. "He's retired now, though, so he's not training anyone else. I don't know how long Kyo's staying here this time, but I'm sure Muramasa-sama will like the company. Kyo doesn't normally live here either." I listened in now. Any information about Kyo is bound to be useful.

"He travels a lot. Stays at everyone's house but his own. I don't even know if he has a house. This means that you'll be traveling with him though. Don't worry, it's usually by car if he's going really far, but sometimes he just hides the car and walks to wherever he wants to go. He's a bit strange, isn't he?" I shrugged again, taking in all the information.

All of a sudden, the door that we were just passing slammed open, and there stood Kyo, glaring at Kyoshiro. If looks could kill, Kyoshiro would have never existed. I swear that the temperature in the hall just went down ten degrees in the last five seconds. I can barely breathe through the tension that just sprang up. I glanced to Kyoshiro and noticed that a forced smile had appeared on his face. He spoke through his teeth. "Why, hello Kyo. I was just showing your guest to her room. Someone forgot to make her feel welcome." Kyo sneered at him.

"So what? She's mine, why do you care what I do with her?"

"Kyo, you left her in your car, with a bloodied rag in her mouth." I decided that protesting about my poor hair ribbon would not be a good idea at the moment. "You have to take care of her, Kyo!"

"She'll live."

"She could've died."

"Good. Save me from the trouble that you gifted me with."

"Having a woman will be good for you, Kyo! I have Sakuya and I couldn't be ha-"

"I had Sakuya. That bitch was mine, and you fucking stole her from me!"

"Kyo, calm down! That's not what matters here!"

"It doesn't matter? Hn, if You hadn't stolen her from me, I wouldn't be dealing with this dog-faced wench." That was it. I don't care if they kill me, I refuse to be insulted like this and talked about like I'm not even here.

"EXCUSE ME? You leave me in a freaking car, and then you talk about me like I don't even have ears to hear you, and then you insult me again? Do you have no manners whatsoever! Grow Up! Both of you!" I was stopped from ranting further when a large hand clamped down over my mouth. I glared at the owner of the hand, Kyo, of course, and tried to reach him to hit him, but he was holding me at arm's length. His arms are quite a bit longer than mine, you know.

"Shut up, wench." He talked down to me, hand still covering my mouth, which was franticly trying to bite him, as his huge hand was also blocking my nose as well. Therefore, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't breathe. This guy has a thing for wanting to suffocate me! What's his problem? "You have no opinion when it comes to what I say and do. You'll do what you're told, because you're now my servant."I was dumbstruck as well as lightheaded now, and I started to struggle more, but his grip on my face held me far away from him, without letting me go.

"Kyo! I didn't buy her for you so you could use her as a servant and someone to verbally abuse!" So, now I know who to kill. This idiot was the one who actually bought me and gave me as a present to this demonic asshole who was currently killing me. The blue eyed man continued to lecture Demon Eyes asshole; I could see his mouth moving... but I couldn't hear what he said. Darkness was seeping through the corners of my vision, and the room dimmed around me. I struggled as much as I could, but the blackness only crept closer.

The last things I remember are my body going limp, a new male voice shouting something... it was short, maybe just one syllable... but it was jumbled and I couldn't make out what he said... and a pair of captivating blood red eyes that filled the center of my vision before my entire world went dark.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5: New Places

Author Note: As has started to punish authors for replying to reviews in chapters, I have chosen to move my review replies to my author profile. I'll change it every chapter, just like normal. :D

Sorry for the longer wait for this new chappie, but I hope that the length may appease several of you. XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Nyo. ;P

Chapter 5: New Places

Where am I? Where are all the other girls? I'm not in the cage... so where... Oh. I've been bought... I remember... Demon Eyes Kyo... Kyoshiro Mibu bought me for him... Damn, what happened to me! I've got a huge migraine, which is not helping my mood or my memory.

"Yuya-san! Good morning!" And this isn't going to help either. "I am sooo sorry about Kyo, he can be such a jerk, can't he? I admit that sometimes I wish he would just die..." Does this man ever shut up? How does his wife, Sakuya-san, was it? deal with him? Does she have earplugs or just amazing patience? "Anyway, Muramasa-sama wants to meet you."

I looked up at this. Someone new? Maybe someone a little quieter? I quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"Hm? Oh, you'll meet him at lunch. It's almost eleven thirty, you know. You've been asleep for a while now. Kyo was far too rough. I should-"

"Where am I now?" I stopped him from ranting more. He blinked and looked at me. Then he smiled and answered.

"You're in your room. You'll stay here for as long as Kyo stays here." I rolled my eyes.

"Great." I was stopped from looking at expression by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in! She's awake." Kyoshiro called out. The shoji door opened and a young woman with thick, wavy black hair stepped into the room. She was wearing a dark violet kimono with a lavender obi. She kneeled by my futon and nodded at me. Kyoshiro took this as an order to introduce us. "Ah! Yuya-san, this is Mahiro-san, Mayumi-sama's sister. Mahiro-san, this is

Shiina Yuya-san, Kyo's... erm... girl." I gave a soft snort, and Mahiro-san looked at me, somewhat... amused, I think.

She tipped her head at him. "Leave. She needs to get dressed." Kyoshiro nodded enthusiastically and waved to me as he went out the door, saying something about seeing me at lunch. She turned her dark eyed gaze in my direction. "So, you're Kyo's new girl, aren't you." It was much more a statement than a question. She looked me up and down and nodded slightly. "Well, Onii-sama said that you should get dressed for lunch. So, get up, please."

I nodded and stretched slightly as she went into a small closet that I hadn't seen before. I was in a fairly plain room, painted a soft cream color with large windows on one wall that let light in. Somehow,

I have ended up in a plain white sleeping yukata. 'If one of those damned men changed me I'm gonna kill them!'

"Shiina-san?" Mahiro-san was back, holding a light pink kimono. It was covered in lavender sakura designs, with a blue obi and a lighter blue under-kimono. She also handed me a silver hairbrush and a white hair ribbon. She politely turned around while I changed, and then she stood and walked behind me to brush my hair properly and tie it back modestly into a low ponytail.

She motioned for me to stand and I followed the instruction. She stood shortly afterwards and she looked me up and down, inspecting me. She nodded slightly and started walking towards the door and she opened it. I heeded her silent command and followed her out of my little room and down the meticulously polished hallway into an open air room with a low table in the center. The shoji doors that would have been a wall to outside were open and a cool breeze filtered through the area.

Mahiro-san sat down a seat down from the head of the table and gestured for me to sit a seat down from her. After a few minutes and quite a bit of fidgeting from me, she turned her fair face towards me and calmly stated "My brother, Muramasa, will be here shortly. Be patient." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I almost fell asleep when the door slid open.

A slim woman with long, straight black hair and a serene smile stepped into the room, leading a tall person with a very fair complexion and short blonde hair. Mahiro-san greeted them both as Mayumi, her sister, and Muramasa, her brother. They seated themselves, Muramasa-san being at the head of the table and Mayumi-san at his right. Kyo and Kyoshiro walked in a minute later, and each nodded politely (even if Kyo's was quite rushed and barely noticeable) to Muramasa-san.

Kyoshiro seated himself on Mayumi-san's other side, and Kyo sat between Mahiro-san and myself, obviously displeased with something. He wasn't even glaring at me... 'I'm being ignored!' Mayumi-san nodded to Mahiro-san and they both walked out of the room, returning moments later with trays of food. I had tried to go with them, but Mayumi-san gestured that I should remain seated. A large plate piled high with food was placed in front of me, as with everyone else.

Was this some sort of trick? Were they trying to lull me into some sort of false sense of security? I glanced around again, studying every person's face. Anything malicious here would not slip by me, no sir! Not today, and not this Yuya Shiina! Kyoshiro was stuffing his face, so I guessed that he hasn't plotted anything... Actually, I highly doubt that he'd ever be

able to plot anything.

Mayumi-san seemed to be a rather fair lady, and Mahiro, though a bit tense and quiet, appeared to act similarly. Kyo was still ignoring me, so I glared at him some more. As I turned my gaze to the last person in the room, I felt every angry feeling leave my mind. Muramasa-san wasn't eating, nor was he talking... he was looking right back at me. Smiling like a saint, he completely disarmed my temper. His short blonde hair framed his fair face and accented his soft blue eyes. It seemed so hard to be angry at anyone around him.

Smile never faltering, he addressed me. "Shiina Yuya-san, isn't it?" I nodded politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He exclaimed. "I'm sure that you've already been told this, but my name is Sengo Muramasa. I do hope that we can be friends."

I smiled back at him. "Of course, Muramasa-san." 'Really, who on earth couldn't be friends with this man!' I was slightly shocked when his smile became a little less happy and a bit sad.

"It's very kind of you to think so, Yuya-san, but I assure you that I have my fair share of enemies." I stared. Did I say that out loud? He answered that unspoken question as well. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuya-san, for not telling you, but... in a way, I can 'read minds', I suppose. It's called 'satori'. It's quite useful for talking to animals you know."

"Yes," Mayumi-san said. "And that is why my house is overrun with dogs, cats, birds, and other strange creatures." Murumasa-san smiled apologetically at her, before daintily picking up a piece of pork with his chopsticks and eating it. I then decided that this man wouldn't poison anyone, and I also began to eat.

I was more full than I ever have been. Almost borderline sick, I padded through the hallways back to my room, where Mahiro-san promised that a hot bath would be waiting for me. I couldn't wait in the slightest. Sadly, my impatience to return to my room has once again sparked my streak of bad luck.

'Which corridor am I supposed to turn into next? Left? Right? Hm... Left. Oh... wait... or was it right? Left? Right. Right it was. Wait. No! This hall is a dead end! Okay... I'll just go back. Did I turn right or left back here? Oh! I'm supposed to go straight. That's right. Straight. Straight into a door. Damn it. Well, maybe my luck will look up for just one second and let someone be in there.' I knocked softly, three times, then, hearing nothing in reply, I slowly slid the door open.

Only to see Kyo holding a large jug of sake. Damn! I closed the door as quickly and quietly as I could. I swiftly turned right around and half-ran to where I hoped that I had come from. And, once again, my good luck proving to be as faithful to me as a cheating husband. I had absolutely no idea where I was. Every hallway and every door looked exactly the same as the twenty before it! I fell to my knees, feeling absolutely dumbfounded by my situation.

'Oh Kami! Ten years from now they'll find me, only bones and dust, lost in a never-used, never-wandered hallway!' I was stopped from lamenting further by someone delivering a swift, hard kick to my backside, sending me sprawling on the polished wood floors. I quickly scrambled away to a fairly safe distance and faced my attacker, who was none other than Demon Eyes Kyo, the most revolting bastard in the house.

"Idiot." He stated, as if addressing me by such a name. "What are you doing." I glared at him as harshly as I could manage. "Trying to find my room, you bastard." He stared down at me, and raised one onyx colored eyebrow.

"No one ever lives after talking to me in such a manner, wench." He returned. I stared at him. 'He wouldn't dare...' "But, as it is, Muramasa has requested that I not kill you in his house. So you'd better watch yourself, dog face, when we leave, you don't have his protection." He turned away from me and started walking down another hallway. 'How dare he! He wants to murder me? What the hell!' Lost in my tirade, I didn't notice when Kyo turned around and threw a sake cup in my direction.

"Woman!" He called, when the cup hit me square in the chest. "Hurry up." He turned back again and continued his walk away from me. I supposed that he must at least know where he's going, this being his master's house and all, so I got up, grabbed the sake cup, and followed the black-clad man. Twisting and turning through endless hallways, we finally ended up outside a pale shoji door, which Kyo yanked open before shoving me inside. I barely had time to recognize it as my room when he spoke.

"Dog face, you'd better have learned your lesson. Don't run around if you're too stupid to know where you came from." And, with that last humiliating comment, he slammed the door shut and left me to sit in my room, furious with the bastard.

'I can't believe he said that to me! This is the first time I've been in a house like this, much less this house! How am I supposed to know my way around! ARGH! ... well... he did... bring me back... didn't he? Even if Muramasa-san told him not to kill me... I just don't know what to think of him! He's so difficult!'

"Shiina-san?" My rant was once again interrupted, but this time by Mahiro-san. "Your bath is getting cold." I moved faster than I ever thought that I could.

I woke up the next morning quite refreshed and hungry. My stomach rumbled in an unladylike manner (As if I was ever ladylike), and I debated leaving my room in search of food. However, I did not, under any circumstances, want Kyo to help me. Ever. Again. So I got dressed in a light purple kimono that Mahiro had left out for me last night, and I peeked out the shoji door. I was in the process of deciding whether or not to venture out again, when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yuya-san!" Kyoshiro was walking down the hall towards me, waving his hand. I nodded at him. "Kyoshiro."

"Good morning, Yuya-san! Are you going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was just about to... Shall we walk together?"

He beamed at me. "Of course, Yuya-san!" It wasn't like I was going to tell him that I would get lost.

I followed him as he winded his way down the endless hallways, and into the same dining room as last night. Muramasa-san was already seated at the table and slowly eating some French toast. He smiled and waved at me, fork in hand. I gave a small wave back to him and smiled as well. I sat down and helped myself to some of the toast that was piled on a plate in the center of the table. I placed my two slices on a small cream colored plate and sprinkled powdered sugar on it.

Kyoshiro, on the other hand, took about six slices of the toast and poured powdered sugar on them. We all, well, except Kyoshiro, ate quietly, until Kyo entered the room. I glared at him, he glared at me,

Muramasa-san greeted him quietly, Kyo nodded back, and Kyoshiro kept eating at an alarming rate, stopping only every once in a while to choke on a bit of toast and let his face turn blue.

Kyo sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake (really, where does he keep that?), and began sipping at it. I felt much less inclined to eat with him around, even though he was sitting at the opposite end of the table... but I guessed that I'd have to eat around him sooner or later, as I'll be living and traveling with him... I shudder at the very thought... 'I might as well start now...'

Kyoshiro eventually finished his mound of breakfast without dying, and he turned to Muramasa-san. "I believe that I need to leave rather soon,

Muramasa-shishou. Sakuya is waiting for my return." Muramasa-san nodded sagely.

"Of course, Kyoshiro. Have a safe journey home. Give my regards to Sakuya-san."

"Yes, shishou. Goodbye, Yuya-san! I hope to see you again soon! Oh, and Kyo, you'd better be good to her. I want to see her in a good condition whenever I decide to visit." Kyo snorted quietly at him.

"That'll be never. Never tell me what to do, dumbass." Kyoshiro snickered and bowed to Muramasa-san and nodded at myself and then left. 'Oh God... how am I going to get back to my room now!'

"Kyo." Muramasa-san said. "You were going to leave soon also, were you not? ... Oh, all right. Were you going to go to your own house? ... No? Oh, all right. Another wandering phase." 'What on earth is going on... Kyo's not answering or making any motion at all! Oh, that's right... Satori. That must make Kyo much easier to read...'

"Whose house were you planning on invading first? ... You don't know? Hm... well, Okuni-san would always be pleased to see you, whether she's married or not... Oh, that's right. You don't like Okuni-san. But Yukimura-san did say that he wanted to meet Yuya-san again, did he not?" Yukimura-san? The happy drunk guy from the interview? "Well, you could do that, Kyo... But I don't think that you should try that... You know how Akari-san is... well, whatever you want to do is fine, Kyo... Just remember, you're

responsible for two people now, Kyo, not just yourself." Kyo snorted here and stood, walking solemnly out of the room.

"Don't worry about Kyo, Yuya-san." Muramasa-san smiled. "You'll be leaving this afternoon, so I'll escort you to your room so you can get ready, all right?" I nodded quietly and followed the blonde man.

"Excuse me, Muramasa-san?" "Hm?" "Where am I going, exactly?"

"Oh, I don't quite know. Kyo can be a bit finicky about where he goes and such. He doesn't like people giving him advice. That's why I keep quiet about his sake addiction. He'd just drink more if I argued with him about it. He has promised that you'll be taken care of though." We stopped at my door, and he opened it for me. I stepped inside and waited for him to slide the door shut. I didn't hear the distinct click and saw him watching me softly.

"Remember, Yuya-san. You don't have to do everything or anything he tells you to. Kyo is not like the masters they tell you about in the Academies. He's very little like most men. He enjoys his share of women, that's for sure... but he won't kill you for speaking your mind. What Kyo hates the most is timid women who can't think for themselves. If you don't like something, tell him. If you don't want to do something, scream at him. If you think he deserves it, feel free to hit him. It would be no fun at all if you were nothing but an empty shell of a woman." I nodded slowly. No one had ever said anything like this to me. Not since my brother...

He continued. "Don't worry about it, Yuya-san. Kyo will protect you." He began to close the door. "I'll be there to see you off." He said, and the door clicked shut.

Demon Eyes Kyo... what am I supposed to do with you?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: Journeys with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK.

Review replies are in my profile.

On with the story!

Chapter 6: Journeys with the Devil

We left Muramasa-san's house after dinner that night. I was given several short kimonos, nothing formal, and a bundle of hair ribbons, all of which were in the limited trunk space of Demon Eyes Kyo's sports car. I was in the passenger's seat, once again, but I wasn't tied up this time. Muramasa-san convinced Kyo that it wasn't necessary. Thank God for Muramasa-san the Saint! What a nice man...

Although, I swear that I saw Kyo tuck a large coil of rope under his seat when he got in.

So here we are... Sitting... in a sports car... driving around in the middle of nowhere... some country area... with nothing to look at... except for rice paddies. Oh, yes. Those lovely rice paddies that I have been staring at for the past three hours. Every once in a while I see a tree. We're so far away from the capital, which is where my cage was. Edo, that is. Noisy, busy, dangerous... Nothing like where I am now.

Everything is silent except for the quiet hum of the car's engine. The slim moon has been creeping upwards for a while now, and is presently the only source of light in the outside world except for the headlights. The little clock on the radio reads sometime past midnight, I don't care to read the minutes. Kyo is staring intently at the road in front of him, effectively ignoring me. Not that I care. Well, if he's going to be an ass and drive all night and not let me sleep in a bed, like people are supposed to!... I'm going to stare at him. So there.

Well, after my few moments of glaring in his direction, I've decided to take this opportunity to study my "owner".

His black hair shines with an unnatural red gleam, and his eyes are constantly narrow, almost like he's always angry... But maybe that's just his concentration? His shoulders aren't bulky and broad or extremely feeble and narrow either... They're just... medium, I guess, but they seem so tense... Like he's waiting for someone to attack him. Or waiting to attack someone. I tensed, hoping that he wasn't going to attack me.

'Don't worry, Yuya-san. Kyo will protect you.' Muramasa-san's words echoed in my head. God, I hope he's right. Back to Kyo. Well, speaking of his back, he's usually sitting propped up against a wall, or, when standing, he has fairly good posture. I guess that comes from his being tense again. His hands are calloused, obviously from swordsmanship, and are loosely draped about the steering wheel, contrasting to his constant look of sulking concentration. His long fingers flexed every now and then, betraying a deadly grace that could only be called Demon Eyes Kyo. He could slice people like carrots for a salad in an instant without breaking a sweat.

He's very thin, so thin that people could easily underestimate him if they didn't see his eyes... or if they just didn't know. I haven't really seen him in action, per say, fighting, that is... but from what I have seen him do, he's very lithe and fast, so quick that my eyes cannot register his movement.

A black sweater clung to his form, stretching across his shoulders and wrapping about his carefully toned torso. Black jeans rode on his hips, secured with a black, studded belt. Black boots covered his feet, but the shoes weren't bulky or thick, they looked like they were made of very soft leather that had been worked to perfection. They weren't boots worn only for show, something one might buy in a store, but they looked like a custom job, suitable for elaborate and fast movement without hindering the wearer.

He could be a model if not for his facial expression. I doubt that he can smile, much less will. That grim scowl is present on his face at all times, well, except for when he's smirking. His nose is straight, almost regal, with a tiny tilt down. Then there's his eyes... oh, those eyes. I don't know whether to love them or fear them. They're so... red, for the lack of a better word. Such demonic eyes, they can strike fear into the hearts of any man with a mere glance. I'm afraid to just look at them. But... then again... They're as red and warm as a fire... a fire on a cold winter's night. Somehow they make me feel... safe...

"If you're all done staring at me, will you please turn around." I jumped. Kyo didn't even look at me. "That's not a request." His tone was harsher this time, and I turned to face the window by reflex.

We continued onward for another hour or so before I really started to drift off into sleep. I leaned my head against the window and shifted around to get comfortable, kicking off my sandals while I did so. My eyes drifted closed slowly, shadowing my view of the thin moon.

"&!()!)&#)!#&()!#&!#(!(!"

Two minutes after I actually fell asleep, I was woken up by blaring heavy metal music that was vibrating the car. After blinking about twenty times and losing my hearing permanently, I turned and glared at Kyo with all the viciousness I could manage.

"Don't sleep. I don't want any dog drool on my car."

"I don't drool!" I yelled back at him.

"My window begs to differ." I glanced at the glass and saw a tiny droplet of moisture on the window. I turned right back around and started yelling at him again. Muramasa told me to speak my mind, so, by God, I was going to let him have it!

About five minutes into my tirade, I stopped and looked at Kyo, only to see that he had plugged in a pair of headphones and attached them to his ears. I almost started screaming at him again, but I just decided that I should preserve my voice and scream later.

I turned away from him again, falling asleep quietly, with no interruptions this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke to the morning's first soft rays of sunlight that peered in the window of the car. I glanced around, and my eyes caught on Kyo, still driving (did he ever sleep?). "Good Morning..." I said. He didn't even glance in my direction. And he still has his headphones. That would be why. Why bother.

An hour or so later, we pulled up to a huge gate with what looked like two guard towers flanking it. Kyo, gentleman that he was, just honked the horn. A lot.

After roughly three minutes of Kyo pounding on the steering wheel, a black covered head peeked out of one of the towers. The face was covered, looking much like a typical ninja.

"State your name and business here!" He shouted.

Kyo just continued to honk the horn, obviously ignoring the ninja guard. The guard shouted again. "How dare you make such a racket! Speak man! Why are you here!" Kyo continued to honk the horn while the ninja began to shout louder. It became what seemed like a nonchalant contest for Kyo, as he started to honk even more.

After another five minutes of me plugging my ears, the ninja disappeared into the tower. Kyo stopped beating on the steering wheel when a boy with lavender-white hair popped up in the window. The boy glanced down, and then turned around and threw something in the tower, which caused a large "Ow! What was that for!"

The boy answered, "You idiot! It's Kyo! You know damn well that Kyo's not gonna say anything to you!" "But he's got a woman with him," the masked man said. "The real Demon Eyes Kyo rarely associates with women, much less let one travel with him!" "And only the real Demon Eyes would drive that car, up to this gate and expect to be let in! Open the freaking gate, Saizo!" He boy disappeared into the tower again and the gates opened, and Kyo drove right in. We sped up a winding driveway to another huge house. I'm starting to see a trend in Kyo's friends' houses, and it makes me feel really really poor.

Kyo stops the car quite abruptly in front of the house and honks the horn twice before getting out. I did the same, releasing the door handle from my white knuckled grip and unbuckling my seat belt. Upon getting out of the car, I heard something quite frightening...

"Kyoooooooooooooooooo!"

Something's coming... something strange! A person with long black hair that flipped at the ends and a cheerful face came out of the mansion... in a red chinese dress.

It was the happy drunk from the interview... in drag.

End Chapter!

AN: Hey there everybody! Well, as new "tradition" allows, all review replies are on my author profile, so, if you reviewed, go check it out! Oh, and a special present goes to whomsoever can guess exactly where I got one particular scene from this chapter.

Just leave a review, make sure it has your e-mail if it's anonymous, and no, any of my friends that are reading this, you know who you are, and so do I, you do not get to guess, because you all probably know.

Sorry for the shorter chapter, it just took soooo long to get a slight amount of motivation, and I just found a fair enough stopping point that I just decided, "Let's post now and get it over with."

Anywho, Ja ne, minna-san!

Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06


	8. Chapter 7: Of Saké and Stories

I'M ALIVE! Who knew, yeah?

Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer! On with the necessary stuff and then on with the long-awaited chapter!

Disclaimer!: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo:Shoos away rabid lawyers who are eager to take away Yuffie-chan's collection of pennies:

A/N! Well, no one guessed the scene from last chappie... well, it was from Fruits Basket, when Yuki visits Ayame's shop. Oh well. On with the story, neh?

Chapter 7: Saké and Stories

After the initial fright of seeing a man in women's clothing, who soon after tried to hug Kyo, I found myself seated in a relatively ornate parlor decorated in mostly deep reds and violets. I was sitting on a foreign-looking red couch. Kyo wasn't there with me; he and Yukimura-san left me here soon after we arrived.

I explored a bit, just looking around for anything interesting, but the room proved to be fairly bland, except for the lush colors and expensive furniture. So now I'm just sitting on this couch, ready to fall asleep again...

Well, never mind! The door's opening and... oh, it's that boy from the watchtower. The little boy with the white hair and yellow eyes. He entered the room, clad in shorts and a baggy aqua t-shirt. He didn't look at me when he entered the room, completely wrapped up in his handheld video game, which he gripped in his small hands. He draped himself over a violet armchair across from me, still playing his game. I decided just to watch him, he had to stop playing sometime, didn't he?

An hour and a half later, he's still playing the game, but now he's spouting some very colorful language that would make pirates blush.

A few minutes later, when I start to doze off, I am jolted awake by the sound of a video game crashing into a wall. The golden eyed boy glared viciously at the broken pieces of plastic.

"Damn it!" He shouted at the demolished game. "Why did you have to run out of fcking batteries when I get to the last fcking battle! God Dammit!" He continued ranting until he ran out of air (impressive lung capacity for such a little kid), and then he collapsed back into his chair. He then turned his eyes towards me.

"Well? What're you doing here?" I glared at him, snippy little kid.

"I've been here for the entire time that you've been here. I'm waiting for that as-... Kyo to come back." I snapped at him, stumbling over what to call Kyo.

"Oh!" He sat upright, staring at me. "You're Kyo's girl? Sorry, I thought you'd be prettier." Veins are popping out of my head. That is not something I'd like to hear. "No matter. It's not like you're really ugly or anything, just not what Kyo would normally pick." Not. Helping. "Whatever. So, I hear that your name's... Shiina Yuya?" I nod. "'Kay. I'm Sarutobi Sasuke. One of Yukimura's Ten. That dipshit at the gate, that's Saizo. He's another one. Yukimura sent me to take you to your room, or whatever."

He led me out of the room and down some winding corridors (what is it with rich people and confusing houses?). "He wants to talk with you over dinner, Yukimura does, but Kyo said that he doesn't want to see you. What'd you do to make him hate you, anyway? Wait, never mind, don't answer that. Kyo hates all women. Since that Sakuya chick anyway."

That got my attention. Sakuya. Kyoshiro-san's wife.

"Why does Sakuya-san bother Kyo so much? I mean-"

"Old girlfriend." Sasuke-kun cut me off. "Old rivalry. Women always cause too many problems. No offense, of course."

"..." Well, at least he bothers to acknowledge my feelings. He's kinda nice for a foul-mouthed little ninja.

Eventually, he led me to another classic shoji door, but he walked in with me. He strode right over to the opposite wall and sat down, leaning against it. He pulled a different game out of his pocket and turned it on. He looked up at me.

"You can sleep you know. I'm just staying here 'cause I don't want to have to come and find you when it's time to eat." I nodded timidly, but with a smile.

I found a futon, untied my hair and I quickly lay down. I glanced over at Sasuke-kun, who was entirely focused on his game, and didn't seem to spare a thought for me. That's fine. 'Kids are kids, no matter what their occupation is,' I thought, just before sleep took hold of my mind.

"Hey!" I was shaken awake. "Wake up!"

"nn... S... Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry, Yuya-nee-san. Dinner time."

I finally opened my eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light. Sasuke-kun stood over me, his white-lavender hair nearly covering his catlike eyes. I didn't move for a few moments, staring at his eyes. The amber orbs reminded me somewhat of Kayos own demon eyes. Was he a relation of Kyos?

No, I don't think so. I doubt that demons like Kyo can even have families. Well, except for saints like Muramasa-san... and from the way that this child swears, he's no saint.

Sasuke-kun quickly grew tired of me staring at him like a half-wit, so he nudged me with his foot again until my eyes focused again. I muttered an intelligent "Huh?" and Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes.

"Dinner?" He supplied. I started and practically flew to my feet. Of course, I nearly fell over in the process, but I caught myself eventually. I glanced around frantically for my hair ribbon , and I found it dangling from Sasuke-kun's empty hand. The other was, of course, preoccupied with yet another video game.

I snatched my ribbon, muttered a quick "thanks," and I made myself somewhat presentable.

After a moment or two, Sasuke-kun clicked his game off, and strode out the door, his tabi making little swishing noises on the polished wood floor. These hallways were so well polished that you could nearly use them as a mirror. It was a pity that my bare feet had to tromp all over them... I hope that Kyo at least had the courtesy to remove his shoes before coming in.

Twenty or so left turns later, Sasuke-kun slid open a large shoji door, and he led me inside to sit on a soft red cushion at a large table. Sasuke slipped into a side-room and brought out a plate with some rice and curry chicken on it.

"It might be a little cold," he said. "Demon Eyes didn't want you here at dinner, so you're getting yours late."

What. An. Ass. He didn't want me to eat with him? What the hell! Son of a freaking...

"Okuni'll be here soon though. She wanted to meet you."

"Okuni...-san?"

"Yukimura's girl. His wife, actually. You've already met Yukimura, and Okuni wants to see who could best her in the competition for Kyo."

Now I was confused. Competition? For KYO! Who would want him!

"Competition?" I voiced, curiosity overwhelming my anger.

"Yep," Sasuke-kun said, pulling out his game again. "She was crazy about Demon Eyes a while ago. Probably still is. I think he actually used to like her too. Must've been her chest."

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke-kun's head whipped around to the door, glaring at the new woman who practically glided into the room.

"Whatever. Shiina Yuya, Sanada Okuni. Have a nice dinner." Sasuke-kun stood and stalked out of the room, colorful language following him every step of the way.

"What a brat..." The new woman spoke again, and I looked her over. She was taller than me, but only by about three inches... I certainly could understand Sasuke's comment about her chest.

She wore a low-cut white top with a very wavy red skirt. It swirled about her while she walked over to the table, nearly covering her dainty feet. Her shirt barely covered everything that it should, and the shoulder straps were pushed off of her shoulders, baring even more pale skin. Her pale face was framed by long jet black hair that fell to her knees. She had chocolate brown eyes and bright red lips.

She seated herself gracefully at the table, looking me over as well. She arched a thin eyebrow and sniffed delicately.

"I'm surprised, you're not his type at all." I tilted my head to one side, somewhat confused as to what she meant.

"You're not just thin, you're scrawny. Flat as a board, and with plain features too. The only thing extraordinary about you is your hair color, and it just looks like wheat." Growing more pissed by the second here. Must remember not to hit the wife of the host... "I mean, it's not much of a surprise that Kyoshiro-sama bought you, but, my goodness, the fact that Kyo-san hasn't killed you get is nothing short of astounding! Do you know, little girl, is he ill?"

That did it.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Well... At least you have a limit. No personality and no figure would be a catastrophe." She sniffed delicately. I fumed. She turned her dainty face to the side, and wrinkled her aristocratic little nose. Oh how I longed to break that little-

"Follow me then, we shall talk in my chambers." She turned about and strutted right out the door. I had no choice but to follow her, seeing as Sasuke-kun had left and I had no way to remember how to get back to my room or out of this house. Damn.

Swish, tap, swish, tap, swish swish, tap... Okuni-san waltzed her way down hall after hall, her skirt moving with each graceful step and each provocative sway of her hips. I shuffled along behind her, feeling smaller by the second. Was this really the kind of woman that Kyo wanted? How could I ever amount to...

What am I thinking! Why do I care what that bastard likes! He certainly doesn't care for women with morals, if he's after this scantily-clad hussy! Someone else's wife too!

Wait a minute... if she liked Kyo that much, why's she married to the drunk guy?

Eventually, she stopped at a large shoji door with dark colored paper.

"Open the door," she said, not even bothering to look at me. I glared at her raven-hair, considering refusing. When she made no move of impatience, I strode up to the door and opened it, just to get out of the hallway. I stomped inside, furious with myself for obeying this woman. Kami, the Academies must've loved her and her sizes, but hopefully this attitude of hers got her locked up in solitude!

The room was painted in a deep, seductive shade of red. Violet pillows scattered the tatami mats on the floor, and a little sofa was stationed against a wall next to a small bookcase. A few coils of what looked like wire laid on top of the shelf. A mahogany vanity was on the opposite wall, with an ornate golden mirror propped up on it. Okuni-san swayed over to the little vanity stool and motioned for me to sit on it.

I edged over to the seat, and, at another hand gesture, sat down on the little purple cushion. She picked up a brush with gold etching and untied my hair. She began to run the no-doubt expensive brush through my wheat-colored hair. I fidgeted. I was very unused to the attention and the finery that I was surrounded by.

"Stop," she commanded, in that deep breathy voice of hers. I stiffened and held as still as I could. She continued to brush my hair and clicked her tongue at different intervals when she found a particularly hideous tangle.

"Excuse me, Okuni-san," I ventured. "Why are you-"

"I won't have anyone, much less you, running around my house looking like a rat lives in her hair." And I go right back to fuming. "Which Academy did you come from?" I stiffened further, if that was possible.

"Rolling Meadow," I muttered.

"Hmph. I came from Crystal River Academy. Much better, I hear."

"Like I ca-" "But I didn't stay there long." Cut off again. I guess that this means that I must listen, and not speak.

"I was taken out to become a shrine maiden when I was eleven. I stayed there for three years before being taken back to the Academy, and then right to the Cages for sale. I didn't stay there for very long either. After a few weeks, it was arranged that I was to be rented out to the local O-chaya to entertain gentlemen as a geisha. I became extremely popular and quite powerful. Men loved me, women wanted to be me. It was a fantastic feeling.

"And then I met Kyo-san and Kyoshiro-sama. Kyoshiro-sama was friendly but distant, always thinking deeper than he needed to. He was distracted, and he was Kyo's best friend. And Kyo... Kyo was... fantastic. A demon over men, he stood out among all of my customers. He was... unforgettable. I became distracted during my appointments. I began to spill the tea and my kimonos lost their splendor.

"Eventually no one wanted to hire me anymore, and I was sent back to the Cages. I was devastated. I heard rumors that Kyo was falling for another woman, rumors that he had never loved me, never even seen me, just another geisha from a long line of the same. I panicked. What if another man were to buy me? I would have no chance, no life, nothing. I was lost in my own thoughts and fears.

"Then, one day, I saw Kyo walk by outside. But he wasn't alone, he was with a woman. Later I learned that her name was Sakuya. That was the lowest point in my life. After three days of shock and sadness, I swore that I would never feel that way again. It was an embarrassment to who I was and who I am now. I began to market myself off. I would show off in the windows, I would flirt without end, I would do anything I could to keep myself from drowning in Kyo's wake.

"After a while, I met a man who looked like he was just browsing. Wandering through the corridors, occasionally sharing a bit of small talk with one girl or another, he was a very strange man. He looked very young, especially compared to the usual. He was very popular with the caged women, because he never forced them into anything. He eventually came to favor my cage. His name was Yukimura Sanada.

"He started to bring me presents. Little things: a comb, some new shoes, a little mirror... Then he started to bring me larger gifts: a new yukata and books. He never came without a gift. We talked and flirted for hours. Whenever he came in, I could forget all about Kyo and not even have to pretend.

"After a month or so, he asked me to marry him, right then and there in the cages, and I accepted, obviously. A year or so later, I found out that Yukimura had actually told to go and find me, by none other than Kyo himself. That was the most relieving feeling in the world, learning that he remembered me, and actually cared."

I sat still for a while, while she started to sort through her vast assortment of hair ornaments and combs, before choosing a small turtle-shell comb with inlaid mother of pearl flowers. She began to pull my hair up, twisting it around. I decided to venture forward again.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" She was quiet for a moment, and her face in the mirror was pensive.

"Kyo-san has a great favor for me, and while I could never fully understand how he would allow a little girl like you to travel with him, I can at least make you look presentable in return." I accepted this. Even with the insult hidden within the statement, I could live with being her repayment, even if it was to a bastard like Kyo.

End Chapter

O-chaya Geisha house

I'm sorry if it was too short, it certainly was a trip to write.

Six months, man... I am soo sooooo sorry! If anyone's actually still reading this story, which I hope you are, there is no excuse I can give you that could make up for my laziness and horrible case of writer's block.

I hope to hear from you all soon, and I promise to try to write much, much faster.


End file.
